The use of ribbon supplies in card personalization machines is well known. In some instances, the ribbon supplies are mounted on a cartridge that is removably installed into the card personalization machine. When the ribbon supply needs to be replaced, the end user removes the cartridge, removes the used ribbon supply from the cartridge, installs a new ribbon supply on the cartridge, and the user then reinserts the cartridge into the card personalization machine. Examples of cartridges and ribbon supplies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,997,629 and 7,434,728.
Replacement of the ribbon supply of a card personalization machine is often performed by personnel for whom generating personalized cards is only an incidental portion of their job, such as a security guard or a desk clerk, and not by personnel who have special training in such equipment. Therefore, the replacement of the ribbon supply should be made to be relatively intuitive and straightforward.